Alfred's 4th of July
by DesertNightWolf
Summary: Alot of tension in the air between Alfred and Arthur this time around. Will Arthur have the decency to show up to Alfred's party? Or will he be a no show because of his own selfish reasons?


Author: I know it's a way after the fourth of july, but i've been meaning to put this up. This story is both in third person, Alfred, and Arthur's point of view. hope you enjoy. Lots of reviews! ^0^

* * *

"Your all invited!"

The three allies stared at Alfred.

"Eh? Invited to what?" Yao asked.

"A underwear party?" Francis' face suddenly gleamed.

"Will it have vodka?" Ivan's aura grew dark.

"Wh-what? No. It's a birthday party. _My _birthday. In two days it'll be the fourth of July. It'll be great. There'll be fireworks-"

"Panties?"

"-And fireworks-"

"Vodka?"

"Aru?"

"Well? Will you guys come?" Alfred asked the allies.

Francis scratched at his facial hair in consideration. "I suppose so."

"I'll come." Ivan smiled.

"Of course I'll come but. . ." Yao turned around in his chair to look at the dark corner where a body sat in brooding. "What about you Arthur?"

"Yes Arthur. Your invited too." Alfred fidgeted where he sat.

Arthur turned his head around. Brows furrowed in a deep scowl. "I'm not going."

"Arth-"

England stood up. "Why should I go? So you can shove your independence in my face?" With that he stormed out.

Alfred watched after him sadly. "Arthur. . . ."

"IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!" my voice rang through the halls. "That STUPID, INCONSIDERATE, FOOL!"

Kiku and Peter stood outside the doorway looking petrified.

"I-Is anything wrong Mr. Kirkland?" Kiku asked timidly. Peter looked up at him like he said something he shouldn't had.

Breathing deeply, I took a swig of my trustworthy brandy. "Everything is bloody fine."

Kiku hesitantly walked into the room and took a seat next to me. Peter followed him.

We sat there in silence. Until Peter spoke.

"H-Hey brother. . ."

"What Peter?"

"I got invited to a birthday party."

"Who's?" I asked him. Although I wasn't really interested.

"Alfred's."

"So did I." Kiku said.

I let out an unexpected cry of frustration. Both leapt out of their seats.

"Is he inviting everyone to the moment of my humiliation?" I cried.

I continued to rant on for quite sometime. While Kiku and Peter were helpless to say anything.

"It's just a party that's making fun of me!" I finally concluded taking a deep breath.

"Mr. Kirkland, if I may. . ." Kiku cleared his throat. I nodded for him to continue. "Maybe you should stop thinking about yourself and think about Mr. Jones for once. Obviously his independence has made a big impact on you. But you have to see it from his eyes. This was a big event for him. And he didn't do this to hurt you. It's selfish for you to think that he did this only to harm you."

"Yeah you selfish person." Peter said. "You just assume. Did you ever ask him why he did it?"

Thinking back, I think I did ask him once. But that memory was all blurry. "I. . . don't need to ask that independent freak. . ."

"Perhaps you should, Mr. Kirkland." Kiku gently rested his hand on my shoulder. "If you were the great country you said you were, you would go ask him and apologize for rejecting his invitation."

I had to think about what Kiku (and Peter) said. As much as I hated Alfred, I had to be fair to him.

"Can somebody help me put out the food?" I called out to anyone who could hear me.

Kiku walked in with a placid smile on his face. "I'll help you Mr. Jones."

"Kiku, I told you to call me by my first name." I told Japan. Matthew came in to join us. His arms were filled with big bags of chips.

"I got what you requested brother." Matthew's smile voice said.

"Thank you Matthew. Put it on that table for me please."

"Toris said he'll be here soon." Kiku informed me.

"Ah, that's good."

He unpacked the streamers and started to decorate the room that led to the backyard. Matthew had already decorated the backyard. At first I thought a ghost had mysteriously did it but. . .

Soon the guest started to file in. I examined each and everyone with hopes that one of them was Arthur. To my disappointment, none of them were.

"Ah, look whose here. Toris." Ivan smiled.

"I-Ivan." Toris trembled. "How pleasant to see you here."

"No being mean to Toris, Ivan!" Feliks growled.

"Little brother, come join us!" Yao told Kiku as he stood next to Im Yong Soo and Ivan.

"I can do whatever I want with Toris-"

"Brother~" Natalia's voice came from behind him. Ivan immediately dropped the argument and ran.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but me. I sat myself on the outside furniture. The smoke of the barbeque grill was twirling with the wind.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

I looked up. Seychelles' sweet face looked down at me. Her pretty pigtails hung over her shoulders.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Does it have to do with Arthur?" she asked.

Seychelles sat down next to me. "You wanted him to come didn't you? Arthur can be stubborn at times. But eventually he always gives in."

"Seychelles!" Francis walked over to us. "Come, I must talk to you. It's been so long."

Now I sat by myself. I was glad people mistook Matthew for me. Now I could show my disappointment without anyone having to see it.

"Mr. Jone- I mean Alfred. There is a special visitor." Kiku told me.

My heart leapt as I hurried to the door. There he stood. I could tell, his emotions were battling each other.

"Hello Alfred."

"Arthur, I'm so glad you came." I smiled.

That caught him off guard. "Y-You are?"

"Yes."

He bit on his lip. As if holding back a retort. Then quietly he muttered "I'm sorry."

I knew it was forced. But that didn't matter to me. My face continued to smile.

Arthur looked at me. Holding out a present he told me "Happy birthday."

It took him a lot to come here. Even more to say those words. I bowed my head. Afraid my tears would show.

"Thank you, Arthur."


End file.
